Sirens
by zeynel
Summary: The members of the main Kanagawa basket teams go for a two-weeks training near the sea. But... One of them is not human! SenHanaRu Yaoi/Ongoing


Ohohohoh... A new fic !!! I hope it will please you !!! If not... Well, do not read it !!!

Oh, the disclaimers... I dunnot own Slam Dunk's characters, or only in mydreams !!! I just use them... For our mutual pleasure, I hope!!!

**SIRENS**

Prologue

The creature swam as fast as she could. Late !!! She was late !!! Crap, she wanna get kill if she ended late -again !!!- ...

Swearing, she increased her peace. It was all the fault of her sisters !!! Who wanted to dress her with soft marine silks and velvets, to comb her beautiful hair, plaiting pearls in the soft strands of hair, to make her eyes up... But she was _MALE_, for god's sake !!! Can't this poor creature's sisters understand that ? She was _MALE_ !!!

But for them, it was only an other reason to do so. Males of their kind were so rare...

Hanamichi ran as fast as he could. Akagi was going to kill him !!! He was officially no longer part of the team, but it doesn't change anything for him !!! And Ayako... He paled. If Akagi didn't kill him, Ayako would sure do !!! He shivered... How much time did he still have ?

He turned his head to gaze at a clock in a nearby shop. ARRGH !!! He _WAS_ already late !!! Oh, Gosh, he was dead, he was dead, _HE WAS DEAD _!!!

* * *

Ayako grind her teeth. Where was that idiot, again ? And why was he the one always late ? No, no, that was not the good question... She frowned darkly, hugging her faithful paper-fan. WHY was he always late ?

"What's time is it, now ? " She asked.

Silence.

"What's time is it ? " She repeated, her voice as cold as an iceberg... So cold in fact that even Rukawa froze and turn toward her with surprise and, perhaps, a little fear...

"It's... "

"Yasuda ? "

"Hr... He's not so late, he will appears soon, Sakuragi is just... "

"What's. Time. Is. It. NOW !!! "

Yasuda tripped on his own feet and almost fall on the floor, surprised -and most of all, frightened- by Ayako's burst. All of them, even Ryota (!) took a step back in fear.

"Ni... Nine O'clock... "

"Nine."

"Uh ?... "

"Nine... "

"Yes, Ayako-san... "

"When does the practice begin ? "

"When ? "

"At... At "

"At ? "

"At... Eight O'clock. "

"At eight O'clock. "

Yasuda nodded, noticing the small veins on Ayako's forehead. New ones were beginning to appear... And new ones... And new ones...

"So. He miss... Half of the morning practice, right ? "

Yasuda nodded, shivering lightly under Ayako's voice, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"And... " More veins popped out on her face. "... You said he's... 'not so late' ?!! "

Yasuda keep quiet, not knowing... Not daring to speak, to say... Something. Anything... He looked around discreetly, trying to find... He didn't know, a way to escape. If possible alive...

Was it fate ? A certain someone chose _THIS_ moment to appear, not really realizing the tension in the gymnasium...

"Pfiuu... That's... That's me !!! "

Hanamichi rested against the door, his eyes half-closed, as he evilly tried to catch his breath...

"Sakuragi... "

He froze. Icy voice... Icy _FEMININE_ voice...

He raise his eyes. Slowly. Already knowing what he would see but praying against hope that he was mistaken.

"A... Ayako... " He smiled weekly, sweatdroping.

"DUN 'AYAKO' ME !!! YOU... YOU... "

"Hrr..."

Hanamichi took a step back, very nervous suddenly. He could be the Great Tensai, the Genious that almost nothing could fear but... In front of him was one of the only persons in the world who could do so, with the most frightening weapon he knew, the most frightening weapon ever to be in her hand (!!!)...

"SAKURAGI, YOU MORON, YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE !!! "

SBONK !!! SBONK !!! SBONK !!!

Now, an half-conscious Hanamichi lay on the floor, like dead, a huge bump on his head. Or triple bump... Ayako closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she straightened fiercely.

"Hmph... " She said, satisfied.

All keep silence. Sakuragi. The strong, iron-like youth had been beaten by... A woman. Not that it was so surprising, considering WHO exactly this woman was...

"Aouch... "

Recovering his senses, Hanamichi sat up slowly, his arching head in his hands. Suddenly, he feel a shadow upon him. shivering lightly, he raise his head. Ayako...

"Hrr... I... "

"Shut up !!! "

"Now, I've to explain it all again... " Ayako sighed, shaking her head.

"Uh ? All what ??? "

"Shut up and let me speak !!! "

" ... " Hanamichi gulped loudly.

"So, dun be late monday, you have to be at quarter to eight a.m. in the gymnasium with your things, we will not wait for you. "

"Uh ? Wait for what ? " Hanamichi blinked.

"Baka !!! "

SBONK !!!

An other hit on Hanamichi's head... Hanamichi iron's head, still on his shoulders even after all it suffered... He moaned again, his arms raised protectively over his head in a futile attempt to protect himself... A little too late.

"Hrr... Ayako... "

"What ? " Ayako turned toward Mitsui, frankly annoyed, now.

"He... " Mitsui shivered under Ayako's glare. "He can't know, he was not here... "

"But you said him last week !!! "

"Hrr, I... "

"What ? " Ayako narrowed her eyes.

"I kinda... Forgot to advertise him... "

"WHAT !!! "

SBONK !!!

Mitsui was on the floor, now, near Hanamichi, but totally unconscious...

"Ksss... Men... I should have know better than trust him for that... "

" ... " Big silence on the court.

"So, Sakuragi. " Ayako smiled, looking at him again. "You're not the only guilty. "

"Hn... " He nodded cautiously, not wanting to break her -now- calm mood.

"What we were speaking about... Hmm, well, we just organize something with other Kanagawa teams. A training period during two weeks. Former members like Akagi and Kogure will come, too... School agreed to it, some teachers will even come with us, so dun forget your scholar books. And dun be late. "

" ??? " Hanamichi blinked twice. "Other teams ? "

"We couldn't organize it alone !!! And it was not OUR idea. comes from Ryonan... All Ryonan, Kainan and Shoyo player will be here, too. "

"Oh... " Hanamichi said, rubbing his head.

"What are you waiting ? "

"Hrr ? "

"Get up and go change for practice !!! "

Fox icy-blue eyes fallowed a certain lively boy with red hair as this one rushed toward the locking room...

End of Prologue

So... I hope this fic please the whole of you, at least a little... If not, I'm surprise you bother to read until here !!!

Ohohohoh... Some things can seems strange... I hope not, but it's possible... But it will seems more clear in the future !!! Trust me !!! (Please...)

Zeynel: First part doooooooone!!!!!

Hanamichi: Why does Ayako have to hit me again ? _wailing and looking at the girl with accusing eyes_

Zeynel: 'Cause you're always late !!!

Hanamichi: YOU made me late in this fic !!!

Ryota: Ayako-chaaan... _dreaming_

Zeynel and Hanamichi : _sweatdrops_

ZEYNEL


End file.
